List of cameos and references
helmet in Bionic Commando: Rearmed.]] This page lists cameos and references that the Mega Man series has made in other video games and different media. Video games Games which Mega Man characters have a short, non playable appearance, or are indirectly playable as cards, skins, and other ways. Capcom games Amiibo compatibility Other games }, a giant copy of Miyuki that resembles Proto Man. In the U-18 Meister Ending, Konata changes into Mega Kona-tan to save the world.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Mega Man Parody In Lucky Star PSP Game |- |rowspan=2| !Game Dev Story |Mobile systems |2010 |- |colspan=3|One of the random games shown during the Global Game Awards is Omega Man by Campcon. |- |rowspan=2| !Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game |PlayStation Network Xbox Live Arcade |2010 |- |colspan=3|The scene where the last boss is defeated is similar to the ending from Mega Man 2. |- |rowspan=2| !Super Meat Boy |Various |2010 |- |colspan=3|The intro from each chapter is a reference to a video game, chapter 5 being a reference to the opening from Mega Man 2.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRr7ngMfN04 Super Meat Boy: Level Intros & References] |- |rowspan=2| !Magicka |PC |2011 |- |colspan=3|The DLC pack "Mega Villain Robes" from July 2012 contains three robes based on Ice Man, Fire Man and Elec Man.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Robot Master Inspired 'Magicka' DLC Now Available |- |rowspan=2| !Double Dragon Neon |PlayStation Network Xbox Live Arcade |2012 |- |colspan=3|The boss of the fourth stage, Airlock, is the Super Combat Bot Mecha Biker, a blue robot riding a red bike. After the Mecha Biker is taken down from his bike, he attacks with three shots, a charge shot or sliding. When defeated, he explodes into energy spheres. Also, there are two shutters before the boss.The Mega Man Network: Mega Man Tribute in Double Dragon Neon |- |rowspan=2| !The Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures |PC |2013 |- |colspan=3|The stage Happy Fun Candy Time has an enemy that looks and acts like the Goblin. |- |rowspan=2| !Monster Strike |Mobile |2013 |- |colspan=3|The character Dr. Shrewd appears to be based on Dr. Wily. |- |rowspan="2"| StrikeForceKittyCragman.png|Cragman StrikeForceKittyTankman.png|Tankman StrikeForceKittyArtifact4.png|Artifact 4 !StrikeForce Kitty series |PC |2014 (first game) |- |colspan=3|The Cragman costume is based on the original Mega Man suit. StrikeForce Kitty 2 included an upgraded named Tankman that is based on X with the Armor Parts from the first Mega Man X game. The upgrade is done by combining Cragman with artifact 4, an E Tank. |- |rowspan=2| !Castle in the Darkness |PC |2015 |-https://youtu.be/L2pkA_szDhY?t=446 |colspan=3|Contains references to multiple video games.Steam: Is there a list of all the references in this game? Mega Man references include a shutter in the end of the Windy Ruins, lethal spikes, and the frog knight having a begging animation similar to Dr. Wily's. |- | rowspan="2"| !Megadimension Neptunia VII |PC and PlayStation 4 |2015 |- |colspan=3|The character C-Sha makes references to several Capcom franchises, including Mega Man. Her C-Buster skill has her firing three shots from a Buster, Sliding, firing a Charge Shot and teleporting away. When used during her Gold Form she also mentions "Mavericks".YouTube: C-Sha's skills and gold form - Megadimension Neptunia VII |- |rowspan=2| !Hiveswap Friendsim |PC and mobile |2018 |- |colspan=3|A spin-off "friendship simulator" game from "Hiveswap". On the tenth volume, in Tegiri Kalbur's route, a "trollified" version of a Mega Man poster can be seen on a arcade machine area. |} Television and films Printed media Appearances in comics, manga, and other books. Web Appearances on the web. References Category:Mega Man Category:Lists